Saving Simon Ch 2
by fangirl228
Summary: Betty has to befriend what used to be her husband to-be in order for him to agree to reverse the curse. peppermint Butler goes into more info about the curse.


**This is Ch. 2 To my new ongoing series of Betty and Simon**

Whoa, hey are you all right? She said towards the blue man lying on his back with a nasty gash on the back of his head. He seemed confused so she repeated the question. He just looked back up at her as if he were trying to remember…

D-do I know you from somewhere? He said curiously. She looked as if she was joking on her own words trying to decide what to say. Never mind… he said sadly

No no, you're right I do know you. It was a long time ago, you probably don't remember. She said helping him up. Wow, you've got a nasty cut… Do you want me to help you fix that up?

Um, y-you don't have to… Are you a princess? Silence gripped around them. Sorry sorry, I was trying to make small talk. If you are then you've probably heard about how I'm a real chick magnet, yep, a real lady's man.

You don't have too lie to me… No, I'm not a princess… Though was I time where I felt like I was **sighs**. Like I said, I already know you

Uh, the first aid kit is in the castle

**After they fixed up Ice King's Cut, they started talking**

So, you're the king of the ice kingdom… Bet that's pretty cool

Ya, it's pretty neat bu-

I'm Sorry. She said, but it's been so long, can I hug you?

Uh... okay…

So she did hug him and before long she teared-up, then started to cry, and before long she sobbed in the arms of who used to be her husband to-be

It's okay. He repeated until she calmed down. It felt familiar, her in his arms. Weird…

She looked at him again. Sorry she said awkwardly.

It's fine, sometimes we all need a break from life. We all need a hug every once in a while.

It sounded too much like Simon, it creep her out. Do you want to see something cool? She said

W-what? Really? Why? He said shocked

Hey, you're a cool guys, you deserve to see something cool. Follow me. They went down the icy stairs leading to the "The past room" She Moved the desk covering the entrance and they stepped into a library… His library..

Wow, what all this?

His cluelessness stung, but she just took out books and read them to him. One after another until she stumble upon his journal on the mushroom war. Together, they looked upon the photos and words describing the war. Pictures of Marceline and him filled the book, pictures of the radioactive monsters, journal entries about the crown. She was too sad to cry, that was a first.

This was mine. He said quietly. I don't remember much from my past, but Marceline has told me some. I don't remember that either…

She Hugged him," Come on old man, lets find another book."

Peppermint butler searched his room for the book. He needed to read the work itself to clarify. Ah, here it is. He said solemnly. The Rule was that if you were cheated out of life by a curse of something, you had the chance to bring your case to death himself and he would reverse. It would take a walk in a dream scape with other people who cared.

Did people care about the Ice king? Well, other than the red haired woman. He'd come to that when it was time… He hoped that Betty had be-friend the Ice King. The Catch was that the cursed being had to agree.

He called her

Betty- Hello? **Ice King crazed laughter is heard from the background**

Hey I have found the spell, but you must get ice king to agree to rid himself of the curse. No tricks, the whole truth

Alright, I think I can do that. Thank you so much!

Hey Ice King, She said. Do you want to write a song?

Sure, do you play any instruments. This hot babe her (he said pointing to himself) is a drummer.

Uh, yeah I play the Piano, bu-

I'll get the keyboard! He cackled excitedly

He Came back soon enough with a key board and she started her song

_Love, don't worry. Every night you always worry._

_In the morning, I'll be there. Right next to You._

_Whether you know it or not, I love you_

_(Ice king repeated her words happily like an echo)_

_Love don't fret, I'll be there when your down_

_And Now you're down!_

_Look around! … I'm right next to you_

_Love, Turn around… there's others too_

_Whether you know it or not, I Love you_

_(Her Key changed to a tragic tune)_

_Now you're gone, you can't see me… _

_Love, you don't even know me…_

_But you Still love me unknowingly _

_Is it my fault? I Don't know_

_Whether you know it or not, I'm Here loving you._

She held the last note for quite a while and they sat in silence for a moment

Wow, that was heavy. And with that, she wept on his shoulder once more.

**End of Ch 2**


End file.
